


Countdown

by doylesmom



Series: Claudeleth NSFW week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 5+1 Fic, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Grinding, Minor Angst, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, claudeleth NSFW week, for two geniuses these two sure are bad at communication, minor jealousy, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doylesmom/pseuds/doylesmom
Summary: With five days left until the final battle with Nemesis, Claude and Byleth have a lot of tension to work out. It's too bad life keeps getting in the way.OrThe five times Claude and Byleth get interrupted while trying to get it on, and the one time they actually manage to do it.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Claudeleth NSFW week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587379
Comments: 109
Kudos: 394





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's [Claudeleth NSFW week!](https://twitter.com/_goldenHAM/status/1202665230980931587?s=20) The first six days will consist of this fic, and day seven will be the eagerly awaited sequel to Point and Shoot!
> 
> Here are the prompts:  
> 1\. Grasp my...  
> 2\. Near religious  
> 3\. Not a feast if you don't eat too much  
> 4\. You've become quite expressive haven't you?  
> 5\. No way I'm letting you go  
> 6\. Free day (Confessions)  
> 7\. Free day (Home)
> 
> Some of these prompts I've interpreted pretty loosely, but enjoy nonetheless!

FIVE DAYS UNTIL THE FINAL BATTLE

Of all the dangerous things in the world- of which there were many, too many for her to ever know or count- Claude’s hands were her favorite. At first glance they were innocent enough. Large, warm, with thick, strong fingers and calloused from years of wielding bows and steering wyverns through the skies. They were the hands that had guided her through her first weeks as a teacher, hands that had traced over maps with her, plotted courses to victory and strategies for success, hands that had held her when she grieved for the first time, finally learning what it meant to despair. Hands that had greeted her when she had awoken, weak and confused from her five year long nap. Hands that had clasped her shoulder, gripped her arm, stroked her hair behind her ears, cupped her cheek. Hands that had twined with her own, under the war table when no one was looking, offering her support in a way that she couldn’t verbalize.

Hands that were currently busying themselves with the clasps of her armor.

Byleth wasn’t sure when their Thing had become A Thing. It had all started innocently enough. Claude had asked her to stay behind after a meeting one afternoon, a few weeks ago. They had been talking, reviewing a plan C strategy, when he had come up behind her to look at the map, just as he had dozens upon dozens of times in the past. His broad chest had pressed into her back and she had suddenly become startlingly aware of how perfectly he fit against her, and as he reached around to point at something she couldn’t help the breath that had caught in her throat. He had noticed too, his body stilling as the air around them blazed to life with the heat of the moment, her back unconsciously arching when his bare hand brushed the skin of her arm, a simple movement that sent spikes of crackling electricity straight through her core. 

Seteth had walked in then, luckily for them, or she would have let him take her right then and there, bent over the mahogany table like some sort of wild animal.

Last week he had finally kissed her, needy and desperate, his mouth latching onto hers as she had moaned, pliant and willing and desperate and needy beneath his careful ministrations.

If she hadn’t known better, Byleth would have called it loving.

But Byleth did know better. He was her friend. They were confidants, not lovers, not like that. Besides, the final stretches of a war was not the time to confess that she had been hopelessly and irrevocably in love with him for months. Even if he somehow managed to not laugh off her confession it would ruin their relationship, which they desperately needed intact for their plan for their final face off with Nemesis.

It was a stupid plan. A risky plan. An all-or-nothing kind of plan that only someone as tactically brilliant as Claude could come up with.

Claude’s hands finally slipped under the edge of her shorts, and she was pulled from her musings back into the present.

Claude had her pushed up against a wall, just outside of the library, her legs wrapped around his waist as he supported her with one hand firmly grasping at her thigh. He squeezed and kneaded her heated flesh in time with the kisses he laved against the junction of her jaw and her neck. His beard scratched against her neck as he dragged his mouth down it, nibbling and licking at the bared arch like a man starved. His blunt nails lightly scratched at the top of her mound, just over her thatch of minty curls and she gasped his name, high and breathy.

  
  


“By,” he groaned, begging her as he repeated the motion. “Say it again. Say my name like that again, please.” Byleth squirmed and mewled with desperation, tugging on his hair as he continued teasing her.

“Please, Claude, I need you.” She cried, pulling his head up from neck so she could kiss him again, his tongue hot and slick against hers as she writhed beneath his touch, waves of pleasure crashing through her body, shaking her frame viciously as he teased her closer to an edge she had recently become too familiar with, alone and desperate in her room as she thought of these exact hands on her. She was close, so close and he hadn’t even fully touched her yet. Claude moaned into the kiss and finally, finally slipped his hand down to cup her bare skin fully.

Byleth keened, her back arching and pushing her breasts into Claude’s chest as he began to stroke her outer lips, his fingers reverently soft and gentle against her as they teased back and forth, making her clench desperately around nothing. She was close, so close, if he would just-

“Oh, Claude there you- OH!” Marianne squeaked as she realized the compromising position she had found Claude and Byleth in. Startled, Claude dropped Byleth, letting go of her to turn around with hands raised and face brightly flushed. Byleth managed to land on her feet- thank you mercenary training- and rushed to re-situate her clothes, hiding behind Claude’s much larger body as she attempted to regain some of her dignity. Marianne was very pointedly not looking at them, her own face an almost fuchsia shade of pink.

“Marianne, how can I help you?” Claude asked, all smiles and professionalism once again. He ushered her away, waving a cheeky farewell salute to Byleth as she leaned against the wall, watching the two rapidly walk away, talking supply lines and plans for transporting medical equipment to their final front line.

Byleth sighed and slid down the wall, groaning as she sat. Her core still throbbed with want, even after the sudden interruption. She would just have to help herself to completion that night, once again. Perhaps tomorrow they could pick up where they had left off.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two!! Fun fact, I am posting this while in Byleth cosplay. Putting the finishing touches on before my next convention LMAO. Today's prompt is: near religious. Enjoy!

FOUR DAYS UNTIL THE FINAL BATTLE 

The sauna was certainly not the place to be doing this, but as Claude kissed his way down her throat Byleth found any protests that she may have had evaporated at his careful ministrations, the slide of his teeth and tongue against her near religious in it’s zeal. It was the first time they had seen each other all day, kept busy with the preparations and logistics with marching an army towards its final battle. Hopefully the last of the final battles, this time, because really one could only have so many final battles before they started to wonder if final battles even truly existed, or if perhaps they were just a passing ideal. 

Claude’s lips reached the edge of her towel, and he gazed up at her, brilliant emerald eyes begging to continue. Byleth worried her lower lip between her teeth for a moment before nodding. Claude presses a kiss to the spot between her collarbones before slowly, reverently unwrapping her towel, like it was the wrapping to a gift he had only ever dreamed of receiving. The towel fell away, pooling around her hips and baring her breasts to the warm, steamy air of the sauna, and Claude’s hungry gaze. 

“You’re beautiful,” he told her, locking eyes with her before reaching up to stroke a single finger against the underside of her breasts. She gasped, arching into his touch as tiny electric shocks shot from his fingers through her breasts, making her stomach churn. Slowly, his hands cupped her breasts as fully as they were able, and he rubbed his thumbs against the peaks of her hardening nipples, firm and purposeful.

Claude squeezed her breasts in his hands, running his fingers over every uncovered inch, making sure to pay special attention to her hardening nipples. He seemed to relish in her every cry as his fingers passed over them, tugging and pinching and rolling them in his calloused digits. He palmed them, watching with what could have been awe as the excess spilled from the sides of his hands.

“By, can I use my mouth on you?” He asked her, his voice deep and rough in a way that made her breath catch in her chest. She nodded, not trusting her voice, and Claude winked at her, devilishly handsome with his hair loose around his face in the steam. She watched, flushing from the heat of the sauna and the situation in which she was in, as Claude licked a single, hot stripe around her left nipple, then her right, before latching onto the first and sucking. Byleth’s hips jerked, grinding against the seat as she threw her head back, the feeling sending flashes of fire to her core. She cried out his name, weaving her fingers into his hair, firmly holding him in place as he continued to suckle at her chest, looking up at her under his bangs. Claude wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he leaned forward on his knees.

Byleth keened as his mouth continued its attack on her nipples, nipping and teasing them both in equal measure until they were swollen and bright pink from his attentions. His mouth curved into a smile against her skin as she raked her fingers through his surprisingly soft hair, whimpering his name over and over as he continued to tease her.

Whoever ended up marrying him would be a lucky person indeed, she thought absentmindedly. The thought hurt. She knew she didn’t own his heart- couldn’t own his heart. That what they had was fun, but one day he would wed, probably to some Alliance girl who was pale and trim, with pretty manners and smooth, scar-less skin, who could advance his goals and dreams with her connections and fortune. And when that time came, she would smile and congratulate him as friends did, and do her best to hide that she was breaking apart inside, watching her best friend, the man she loved more than the moon and stars in the sky above devote himself to someone else.

But for now, she would pretend that he was hers, and she his. That he preferred her, with her battle scars and thick thighs and heavy breasts and unbeating heart. It was a nice fantasy to get lost in.

Claude pulled off of her chest, resting his head on the swell of her breasts as he looked up at her, watching her face as she stroked his hair, soft and slowly, pouring as much love as she dared show into the action.

“You okay there, friend?” He asked her, low and quiet. “You look a little sad.”

“Too many thoughts in my head, I’m afraid.” She told him, as honest as she could be. He hummed, the vibrations tickling as he lifted his head to stretch up to catch her lips with his. He kissed her, soft and sweet for a long moment before returning to his knees before her.

“Well, I’ll just have to chase those thoughts away, won’t I?” He asked her, his voice turning teasing as he lowered himself until he was eye level with her aching center. “Come, let me worship at your altar-”

“Ah! Professor!” 

Byleth gasped and covered her chest as Ignatz’s trembling voice pierced the moment, shattering it. Claude leapt to his feet, shielding her bare body.

“Ignatz.” He growled, mood souring as he glared at the smaller man. “Can I help you?”

Byleth re-situated her towel, cursing her luck. Two students in two days walking in on them. Just her luck.

“Uh, well, I, uh, that is, you see-” Ignatz rambled, shaking and bright pink in the face as he did his best to act like he hadn’t just walked in on his leader about to go down on his former professor.

“Ignatz.” Claude said again, his voice thick with dangerous intent. The other man froze.

“Yes, Claude?” He squeaked.

“Leave. Now.”    
  


Ignatz didn’t need to be told twice, scrambling to make his escape. They watched him leave, Claude sighing as he helped Byleth to her feet, pressing a kiss against her forehead.

“Tomorrow?” He asked her, hopeful. Byleth smiled softly at him.

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that this is posted, time to go binge the new season of Saiki K.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years all! Thanks for taking the time to read this.

THREE DAYS UNTIL THE FINAL BATTLE

The stress was starting to show on Claude’s face. The bags under his eyes had darkened considerably, and his hair was falling out of place from running his fingers through it so many times. He kept up his cheerful mask- he had to, if he wanted to keep their troops calm- but Byleth could tell that he needed a break, and fast.

Luckily for him, she had an idea in mind. 

“Claude, a word?” She poked her head into the meeting room he was in, taking care to ensure she looked as grave as possible. Claude turned to face her, nodding once, and bidding the man he was speaking with- some minor count from the Kingdom- farewell. Byleth strode away, letting him fall into step with her. 

“Who was that you were speaking to?” She asked, eyes scanning their surroundings, on the lookout for her intended destination.

“I’ll be honest with you friend, I have no idea.” He said with a dry chuckle. “Some self important noble with a young daughter and more money than grit, looking to secure himself an alliance with the highest bidder.”

His words sent a spike through Byleth’s chest. It was too soon, too soon for that. Or so she had thought, but where there was one there was a crowd. 

The fight for Claude’s hand in marriage had begun.

She found her goal, and reached for Claude’s hand. He took hers, unhesitating. She yanked open the door and pulled him with her, shutting it fast behind them as she gave him a moment to take in their current surroundings.

“I’m going to take a wild guess here that you don’t need me for something terribly important after all.” Claude teased, leaning back against the wall of the supply closet. Byleth smirked and walked up to him, stopping just as their chests pressed together, leaning up against him and caging his wide frame between her outstretched hands.

Claude’s face pinked at the sight of her effectively pinning him against the wall.

“Ah, I wouldn’t say this is unimportant, would you?” She asked him, low and sultry, picking one hand off of the wall to toy with the buttons on his stupidly puffy golden overcoat. Claude swallowed dryly, holding his breath as she rose up, stretching herself to the tips of her toes to lean in to whisper in his ear. “It’s my turn to make you feel good, Claude.”

He reached up, likely to brush a hair from her face, but she caught his gloved hand in her mouth, gently biting down on one finger, staring him straight in the eyes as she tugged, slipping the glove off of his hand with just her teeth.

The noise he made shot straight to her core.

“Jacket off, Claude.” She told him, leaning in once more to lick at his exposed neck. Claude hurried to do as she said, all but tearing off his sash and jacket and remaining glove, letting them fall to the ground with a muffled thump.

Underneath he wore his tan pants and white shirt, tied with a cravat. Byleth yanked the knot loose, watching for a moment as the silk slipped through her fingers, soft and smooth in a way that made her mind wander for just a moment to those garments she had seen in the market just earlier that morning.

But no, she had no need for those. Not now, and certainly not once Claude was married off to whichever noble girl best suited his needs.

Perhaps the noble girl would wear silk for him.

A flame of something ripped its way through her chest and into her stomach, ugly and sour. She dropped to her knees, hands reaching for his belt.

A noble girl may wear silk for her husband, but no noble girl would ever drop to her knees for a man. 

Claude would leave her someday- perhaps much sooner than she’d originally thought- but she was determined to leave her mark on him, give him an experience he’d never forget. Let her be the only one to do this for him, and when he lay awake at night, his pretty little noble wife beside him, let it be her he thought of.

Byleth untucked his shirt from the waistband of his pants, pressing a kiss to the trail of hair just below his navel. She followed that trail down with her tongue, revelling in the way he arched below her as she tugged his pants down, rejoicing for a moment in the fact that he wore nothing underneath, before wrapping her hands around what she sought after.

She had seen her fair share of naked men before, laid with some of them too, but none of them had stoked a fire in her belly quite like Claude did. He was thick and hard beneath her touch, a few shades darker than the rest of his body, and proudly curved up. 

“Is there something wrong with it?” Claude asked, his voice teasing, but still gentle, almost unsure.

“Not at all,” Byleth said, leaning in. “In fact, it’s the nicest one I’ve ever seen.”

“How many have you-” Before he could finish his question, Byleth licked the head of him, long and slow, using just the tip of her tongue. Claude’s voice cut off, instead coming out as a high pitched groan. Byleth took the tip into her mouth and hummed at the feeling of it. Claude cried out, reaching down to wind a hand into her hair. He gently tugged her hair, pulling her off of him. She locked eyes with him and stuck out her tongue, moving forward again to lick him.

The closet door opened, Leonie’s horrified face appearing in the opening for a moment before it slammed shut again. Claude and Byleth froze.

“Really? In the cleaning closet?” She whined, pounding on the door a couple times. “You couldn’t make it to a bedroom at least?”

Byleth sighed and leaned forward, resting her head on Claude’s thigh. His erection was gone, scared away by yet another intrusion from one of their trusted friends, who she was starting to feel less friendly towards with each interruption.

“Sorry, Leonie.” She called out. There was a snort from the other side of the door.

“If you’re really sorry, you can take over floor scrubbing duty for me.” Leonie called, her voice growing distant as she walked away. “And put your clothes back on!”

Claude groaned this time.

“I should go do that.” Byleth finally said, though she was loathe to leave. Half of her hoped that Claude would protest, keep her here, continue what they had been doing. But he did not. Instead, he began redressing himself, a contemplative look on his face. He helped her to her feet, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

It felt hollow, for some reason.

“Tomorrow, after supper.” He told her. “My room.”

She nodded, and watched him as he left. At least they could lock the door, next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's your favorite New Year's tradition? Mine is staying up all night binge watching anime and drinking bourbon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hee hoo first chapter of 2020

TWO DAYS BEFORE THE FINAL BATTLE

Byleth knocked once, twice, three times on the door in front of her. The sky behind her was painted in the purple-orange of sunset, cooling the air around her rapidly as it fell into night. Their allies were busy- she had seen to it that everyone had a task to complete after dinner- and finally, finally they could be alone.

Claude opened the door.

She stepped into his room, gazing at the stacks of books and rolls of maps he had attempted to organize before she had arrived. The room was warm, cozy. It smelled like ink and parchment and leather polish and a faint undercurrent of pine needle tea.

It smelled like him.

Byleth would miss that smell.

She turned to face him, leaning against his desk. Claude had an odd look on his face as he watched her take in her surroundings.

“Is everything okay?” She asked him, cocking her head.

“Your hair.” He said hesitantly. Byleth raised a hand to her head self consciously, fingers grazing against where it was pulled up into a single tail.

“Ah, yes, Hilda noticed that it was bothering me earlier so she pulled it back for me.” Byleth hesitated, reaching up to pull it down. She was dressed much more simply than she did during the day- just her shirt and shorts and leggings. The way that Claude’s gaze seared into her suddenly made her wish that she had dressed up more- maybe put on something pretty for him. But she didn’t own pretty clothes- she never had. 

Goddess, who was she becoming?

“It looks good on you.” Claude said finally, his voice low and warm in the silence of the room. “You look good.”

Byleth felt, much to her horror, heat creep across her face at his compliment. Claude chuckled and took a seat on the bed, beckoning her over. Byleth stopped to remove her boots before following, settling herself on his lap in a moment of boldness. Claude seemed to appreciate the action, reaching down to grasp her rear fully in his hands, using them to roll her into him. She gasped at the feeling of him hard and already eager against her.

“You know, By,” he said, gazing up at her, “You’ve become quite expressive, haven’t you? I wonder what new expressions you’ll show me.”

Byleth pressed their lips together, soft and tender, using the motion to conceal the words she kept hidden in her heart, the words that sat just behind her lips, begging to free themselves.

This was neither the time nor the place for a romantic declaration.

Claude didn’t seem to mind, though, cupping and squeezing at her firm rear. Byleth groaned at the feeling, rolling her hips into his. Claude’s head tipped back at the feeling of her grinding against him, the heat of her pressing into him in a way that made her wonder if he could feel her reaction to him through his trousers.

“I want to put my mouth on you.” He gasped, his eyes squeezing shut at her motion. Byleth hummed and pressed a kiss to his neck before reaching down to remove her shorts, tights, and simple, cotton undergarments. Claude’s hands gave her one last squeeze before moving to help her pull the offending garments off, shucking them to some unknown corner of the room.

After some quick shuffling Claude lay back on the bed, pulling at Byleth’s hips until she was straddling his face. She hesitated over him, self consciousness flooding her at the thought of what he wanted her to do.

“Are you okay?” He asked her, peeking out from between her thighs.

“I just don’t want to hurt you.” She admitted, shame flushing her cheeks a peachy color. “I have a bit more to me than what most would probably like in this situation.”

“Byleth, look at me.” Claude said, his tone serious. Byleth, jolted by the fact that he had said her full name- not friend, not By, her full name- snapped her eyes onto the man below her. “I think you are perfect the way you are. I would not ask this if I couldn’t handle it. Do you trust me?”

“Always.” She responded easily, for wasn’t that the truth?

“Then trust me now.” He said, turning his head to press a kiss to her thigh. The scorch of his lips against her sensitive skin, so close where wetness was beginning to gather at the junction of her thighs was enough to pull her over the edge of hesitation. Slowly she lowered her hips, leaning forward to grasp the headboard, steadying herself until- oh. Oh.

That was good.

_ Really good. _

Immediately Claude began to work at her with his tongue, licking a hot stripe directly against her clit, the electricity of the action shooting through her like a spell, making her thighs clench against his head.

“Claude!” She cried out, grinding down against his clever tongue, chasing her pleasure against his lips. He hummed happily as she began to chant his name, falling from her lips like a filthy prayer. Eagerly he nipped and suckled at her, determined to bring her to a new height of pleasure that she had only ever achieved by herself, alone in her room, late at night.

  
  


And then Claude pushed his tongue into her and she saw stars. Her fingers dug into the wood of the bed, surely leaving marks in the wood from her nails as she cried out his name again-

“Should I come back later?” 

Byleth yelped and tumbled off of Claude, rolling from the bed onto the floor as she rushed to cover herself.

“Sorry!” Lorenz called, covering his eyes, his face bright red. “I swear, I saw nothi-” 

“Lorenz!” Claude roared, reaching down to grab a shoe from next to the bed, throwing it at the flustered man. The man yelped as it made contact with his stomach, rushing out of the room, slamming the unlocked door behind him. 

Byleth and Claude groaned simultaneously, the mood ruined once again. 

“I can’t believe I forgot to lock the fucking door.” Claude cursed, throwing himself back down on the bed. Byleth sighed and began to redress, shoving down the burning disappointment in her chest.

“Tomorrow is the last night before we march.” She told him.

“I know.” He responded, biting his lower lip before turning to look at her from where he lay on his bed. “Can you meet me at the library? After sundown again? There’s something I need to discuss with you.”

“Of course, Claude. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said. She smiled at him, soft and sad for reasons she couldn’t explain, before slipping out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick, enjoy your porn, happy new year


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:3c

THE NIGHT BEFORE THE FINAL BATTLE

For all of the desperation that had consumed the past few days, something about the last night was different. Perhaps it was the entire notion of it being the last night before they marched towards what could very well be their deaths at best or the destruction of all of humanity at worst. They had marched to what they had previously assumed to be their final battle before, yes, but something was so very different this time.

Perhaps it was because of them. Her and Claude. Them and their thing that wasn’t a thing.

Claude had wanted to speak to her today, had something to discuss with her. His voice had sounded serious, intense. She wondered what it could be.

She was almost afraid to find out.

Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck as they traded lazy kisses, tucked away in an alcove in the library. He hummed against her mouth and cupped her face in his hands. The feeling of it made that warm ball of emotions that cropped up in her chest every time they touched flutter and swell with the simple joy of being with him, touching him.

“By,” he said lowly, quiet in the still evening air, “We’re supposed to be talking.”

“I’m not stopping you.” She teased. She pulled her head back from his and he chased after her, their lips teasing together. “You can stop any time you’d like, Claude.”

Claude chuckled and kissed her again, once, twice, before finally pulling away, leaning his forehead against hers with a sigh. 

“I know, but every time we’re together, I never want to let you go.” He sighed and took a step back. “Come, let’s talk.” He said, running his hands from her cheeks to her shoulders and down her arms to her hands. As he grabbed her hands in his, intertwining their fingers, Byleth couldn’t help but sigh, half at the feeling of heat that his touch burned into her skin, half in trepidation for what would come next. 

He pulled her over to the nearest table, their fingers laced together. Shooting her a wink he grabbed her by the waist and sat her upon the smooth wooden surface. The display of strength made her flush, and he smiled at her, soft and endearing. As soon as it came, though, the smile vanished from his face, his expression turning contemplative as he looked at her.

“You’re so far away,” Byleth murmured, reaching her hands out to cup his face. He leaned into her touch, his eyes fluttering closed as he allowed her to guide him to the edge of the table to the space between her legs. Opening his eyes, he turned his head to press a kiss to the inside of her wrist, before turning to look at her. 

His green eyes shone in the low light, sparkling like gems as he took a deep breath.

“By,” he said, “I-”

“Goddess, you two are disgusting.” The disappointed voice of Hilda rang through the library, startling Claude and Byleth apart. “At least you two weren’t doing anything yet. Poor Marianne probably won’t ever recover from what she witnessed.”

“Hilda.” Claude did his best to smooth his face into a non-irritated expression. It didn’t quite work. “Can I help you with something?”

“Actually yes!” She chirped, rocking back and forth on her heels. “Scram.”

Claude and Byleth blinked, sharing a glance before Claude turned his attention back to Hilda.

“What?” He asked.

“Oh, Claude, don’t act like you didn’t hear me.” She cooed sweetly. Her eyes turned sharp, the look she got when she cornered an enemy on the field. “Scram. Now.”

“But I-”

“Hey Claude?” Hilda flounced past him to hop up onto the table next to Byleth. “Remember that thing you were talking with me about the other day? That super private thing that you made me swear not to tell anyone about?” Hilda batted her eyelashes as Claude groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Please, Hilda, now is not the time-”

“Oh, see, that’s where you’re wrong. Now scream or I spill. Capiche?” Hilda’s voice was not longer sweet, turning sharp and icy. Claude bit his lip nervously, taking a long, final look at Byleth before leaving the room downtrodden. 

Hilda and Byleth watched him leave. When the door swung shut behind him, Hilda whirled to face Byleth.

“Alright, tell me everything. Right now.”

Byleth blinked, long and slow.

“About what?” She asked. Hilda rolled her eyes and slid off the table, dramatically depositing herself into the nearest chair.

“About you and Claude! Come one, Professor! You managed to snag the hottest and most eligible bachelor in this whole place! Why, if I didn’t already have Marianne, I’d be seething with jealousy! Tell me how you did it! What did you do to get him to start courting you!” Hilda leaned forward in the chair, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

Courting. Hilda thought they were courting. Shame lanced through her gut, the heat of it tightening her chest and flushing her cheeks. Of course Hilda thought they were courting- that’s what nobles did. They courted each other, went on walks and danced at fancy balls, bought each other trinkets and read love poetry until their families drew up a contract that bound them together for life. They didn’t do what she and Claude had been doing- failed attempts at rutting like animals in heat, rolling around in bed like commoners rolling in the hay.

But that’s what she was, wasn’t she? A commoner? At the end of the day no matter how special Claude made her feel she was nobody. Nothing. A pretty friend to help him relieve tension until a suitable wife who would bring him honor and fortune, who would warm his bed and bear his children, who wasn’t her, could be found.

And then what would become of her? A nobody with no family and no honor.

“We’re not courting.” She said, her voice raspy with bitterness and unshed tears. How strange to think that for one so formerly unshakable she had been reduced to near tears over a man.

“Byleth, what do you mean you’re not courting?” Hilda asked, her voice impossibly gentle. Byleth squeezed her eyes shut.

A tear leaked out anyways.

Before she could stop herself she was spilling her secrets to Hilda- what had happened, what they had done, what they had failed to do. What would happen. 

What she felt.

She had never shared this before, not with anyone. She had never had reason to, nor had she had someone to listen even if there was reason. But Hilda did not berate her, did not mock or scorn. She sat in her chair and listened as for the first time in her life Byleth spilled her soul and exposed the raw, aching wounds of her heart to another living being.

When Byleth’s story came to a close Hilda did nothing, said nothing, for many long moments. Then- in a movement so sudden Byleth almost didn’t notice it until it was happening- Hilda swept Byleth into her arms, pulling her tight against her chest in a hug that took her breath away.

“Byleth.” Hilda said, squeezing her tight, “Thank you for telling me this. You deserve more than to be strung along like this, and I swear to you Byleth that if you wish it I’ll string him up with his own guts. You are a beautiful, wonderful, loving woman and you deserve someone who will return your passion in kind.”

Byleth sniffed and nodded, squeezing her friend back for a moment before disentangling herself. The pink haired woman before her gave her one last look over before nodding.

“Alright. We have an early morning, so go to bed now, ok? We’re gonna need you if we wanna win, right?” Hilda promoted. Byleth nodded and gave a shaky chuckle.

“Right. You get some sleep too, ok?” She said. Hilda nodded enthusiastically.

“Oh of course. I just have to deal with a pesky tom-cat first.” She winked at Byleth before flouncing her way out of the library, her face determined.

Byleth wondered what she meant by that. Oh well. Hilda was right, she needed her rest.

Regardless of what came next, they still had one last battle, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left in this fic!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter!! This one is 3600 words long and almost entirely written on my phone, so please forgive any errors!

AFTER

Byleth did not see Claude after the battle for six whole days. Immediately after the fall of Nemesis and the surrender of his armies she was whisked away, first to a healer’s tent, where a surprisingly stern Marianne berated her for a solid hour over “communicating stupid plans will allies” and “being aware of ones surroundings” and “not fighting immortal conquerors hell bent on the destruction of humanity two-on-one”.

Byleth wondered if it wasn’t some form of revenge on Marianne’s part, having to listen to that speech.

Afterwards, Marianne banished her to bed rest for a full day, and set Seteth as her guard to ensure that her instructions would be followed to the letter. Nobody was allowed in or out of her tent, despite her insistence that she was fine and was more than capable of beginning her duties as the newly named Queen of Fodlan.

Queen. That would take quite some time to get used to.

When she awoke the next morning she was immediately shuffled off into the nearest available carriage- when had that arrived?- and sent back to Garreg Mach.

Byleth wasn’t sure what was worse about being the newly crowned ruler of a newly reunited land- the sudden influx of desperate nobles attempting to curry favor, the paperwork, or the etiquette lessons. Probably the etiquette lessons. The disappointed looks her tutors would give her at the end of each session were demoralizing at best.

“Seteth, I don’t know that I can do this.” She said quietly one evening, curled up on a settee in what had once been her father’s office.

She hadn’t wanted to step foot in Rhea’s.

“Nonsense, you’ve been nothing short of excellent so far and I have no doubts that you will continue to exceed our expectations into the future.” Seteth said, setting down the tea tray he was carrying. “Now tell me, what is really troubling you?”

Curse him, he was entirely too smart for his own good.

“I’m tired.” Byleth admitted. “Not physically tired. Just weary. Only a few days ago I was fighting for my life, my friends and allies at my side, the fate of the world at stake. And now here I am, stuck in an office, reading paperwork and treatises that I don’t understand.” She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“You’re overworked, it seems.” Seteth said as he came to the same conclusion. “It is true that you’ve been thrust into this position rather suddenly. Perhaps a day of rest would do you good.”

“Yes,” she said, thinking of her new bed in her new quarters that she had barely touched. “A day of rest sounds exactly like what I need. Just a full day with nobody around and nothing to do, so that I may get my mind around this enormous task that I have been entrusted with.”

“Of course, Byleth.” Seteth said, nodding at her, “I’ll see to it that the church and the areas around your quarters are cleared out tonight and that you have a full day’s rest tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Seteth,” she said to him, the relief in her voice evident and obvious. “Actually, I have one more request, if you don’t mind?”

\----

Byleth made her way up to the top of the Goddess Tower just before sunrise, weary but hopeful.

She hoped Claude had gotten her message.

Leaning forward over the stone railing she stared out at the monastery below, spread around her in a way that made her mind reel at the thought of being in charge of all of this.

Truly, it was too much.

“Greetings, friend.” Claude’s voice broke through her reverie, and the sound of is startled her. She whirled around, turning to face the man behind her. Before she could stop herself she was wrapping her arms around him, pulling him in close.

As he wrapped her in his own arms as well, she couldn’t help but bury her nose in his chest, inhaling the smell of him. The familiarity of it almost made her forget why she had asked him here.

Made her not want to continue.

But she had to. It was the right thing to do, for both of them. Neither of them would be able to move on while this thing- their thing- still hung in the air between them, heavy with intent. Taking one, final breath, she stepped away from him, out of his arms and back against the balcony.

“Claude,” she said, “We need to talk.”

“We do.” He agreed, his eyes soft in the dim light of early morning. “And I feel like we’re probably wanting to talk about the same thing.”

“Probably,” She nodded. “Let me be the one to say it then.”

“A tad non-traditional, but please, be my guest.” Claude said, smiling brightly at her. She tried not to let his look of relief hurt too much.

“Alright. Claude, we need to end this.” She said, her eyes turned to the ground, her voice quiet.

The silence that followed her statement rang through the air like the strike of bell. It was many long moments before Claude spoke, the quiet frailness of his voice shattering the quiet of early morning.

“What?” He asked.

“We need to end this.” Byleth said again, louder this time, in case he hadn’t fully heard her the first time around. “You have a responsibility to your people, Claude, to forge alliances and strengthen bonds and bear heirs and it’s not fair to your future wife if I’m still hanging around.”

“Byleth-”

“And it’s not fair to you either, Claude.” She continued, still staring at the stone floor below. “Because now that I’m the Queen- which I would have appreciated a heads up about, by the way- people are going to have expectations of me and-”

“Byleth-”

“It’s only going to hurt your reputation in the long run if anyone were to find out about this- this thing we have and Claude, I can’t do that to you. And if you’ll allow me to be frank and honest for a moment, Claude-”

“Byleth, please-”

“I don’t think it’s fair to me either, because the truth is, Claude, that I love you and I cannot sleep with you knowing that you’ll never be mine. I can’t. I’m not strong enough for that-”

“I love you.”

“And to see you married off to-”

A beat.

Two.

Byleth looked up.

“What?” It was her turn to ask, her voice shaking as the sun broke over the horizon.

“Byleth.” Claude took a step forward. “I came here today to ask you to marry me. Because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life by your side and Hilda made me realize that I haven’t been showing that in my actions and-”

“Wait, you’re only doing this because of Hilda?” Byleth asked, the shock in her body boiling into a sudden rage. “Claude, don’t do this. I won’t marry you out of some misplaced sense of honor or because Hilda told you to do so or-”

“Byleth, no!” He cried, running a hand through his hair in exasperation. He took another step forward, holding his hands out pleadingly. “Listen to me, ok? Just listen to me.”

Byleth nodded once, harsh. She still could not meet his eyes. Claude took a deep breath.

“Byleth Eisner, I have loved you since I was a student.” He said. “I fell in love with your strength, your bravery, your intelligence, the way you spent your weekends fishing and running errands because the thought of lazing about didn’t sit right with you. I loved you when you trusted me, defended me, came back to me from a realm meant to trap the Goddess herself. Byleth, I loved you when I saw how earnest you were, how you truly believed the best of everyone, how you listened to me and took me seriously when so many couldn’t get past my past or the color of my skin. And then you were gone.”

A deep breath. Another step closer. Claude’s hands reached for Byleth, resting gently on her shoulders.

“You were gone and everyone thought you were dead. There were days I started to lose hope, too. But Byleth, every day I swore that I would keep holding on to that hope, that you were still alive. Because I hadn’t told you yet that I loved you, and the world couldn’t possibly be so cruel as to take you from me without letting me tell you.”

He stepped closer once more, and finally, finally Byleth looked up at him, her eyes blown wide with wonder and disbelief.

“And then you came back, Byleth. You came back, and I swore that I’d tell you. But then we had a war to win, and Edelgard to defeat, and Dimitri to avenge and trying to get you alone was harder than trying to catch a golden fish in the pond. And then, well, everything happened between you and I. Stars above, Byleth, I felt like I was living in a dream. That you would touch me like that, allow me to touch you in turn. It was like something out of one of my youthful dreams. And Byleth, I had a grand confession planned for you. For after the war ended. I was going to tell you everything and ask you to court me and then hope and pray that someday you would agree to marry me. But then Hilda came after me, that night after she found us in the library. Yelling and cursing at me for breaking your heart.”

Byleth reaches out a hand and cupped Claude’s cheek, stroking her thumb over his soft skin. He leaned into her touch, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment before he opened them again, looking down at her with what she could now really truly call love.

“And I realized what a fool I’d been, Byleth. I was so caught up in the ecstasy of you, of being with you and loving you that I hadn’t even realized that you may have felt used like that.” He winced, his expression ashamed as he continued. “Byleth, I swear I never meant for that to happen. For you to feel like that. So I hatched a new plan. To find you after the battle and tell you everything and to properly ask to court you, if you’d have me.”

“Claude-”

“Please, Byleth, let me finish.” He said gently. She nodded, her breath trembling in her chest, the warmth of hope swelling in her chest. “That was the plan. But then, my star, I received news from home. From Almyra. Something has happened. I need to leave. I should have left already, if I’m being honest. But then I got your note, asking to meet me and I thought that I could ask you to wait for me. So that I could do this right. And maybe someday down the line you’d marry me, and we’d spend the rest of our days together, growing old and changing the world and maybe having an heir or two, but Byleth, I swear if you don’t want me I’ll leave and you’ll never hear another word of this, and-”

“Yes.” She said.

“And I swear- wait, yes?” Claude stopped, his face stunned.

“Yes.” Byleth said, her face breaking into a smile that threatened to overwhelm her, to lift her off of the ground where she stood and carry her away into the dawn. “Yes, to the waiting. And the courting, and the marriage, and the growing old and the changing the world and the kids and everything that comes with it, Claude. Yes.”

Claude laughed brightly, joyously, sweeping her into a hug and spinning her around as the golden light of day bathed them in its victorious glow.

“Thank you,” he said to her, once he had set her down again. “Thank you, Byleth, my love, my star. I swear I’ll spend every day for the rest of our lives showing you just how much I love you. Starting with this.”

He fumbled for his pocket, withdrawing a gleaming band of silver with a green gem set it’s center. Byleth’s hands shook as she took it from him, the widest smile she had ever worn stretching across her face as she put it on.

“A promise.” He said to her. “That I’ll come back. That we’ll do this right.”

“I think,” she said, looking up at him, the sight of him bathed in the golden dawn one she would commit to memory forever, “That I have an idea as to how you can start.”

—— 

The halls leading from the tower to her room were blessedly empty, just as promised, as the two lovers stumbled their way through the corridors, impatient hands tugging at buttons and ties until their clothes were almost falling from them as they entered Byleth’s new quarters.

“Gotta say,” Claude teased between kisses, “I’m loving the upgrade, my Queen.”

Byleth hummed against his lips and tugged him towards the oversized bed, their clothes falling into piles on the floor around them.

“It’s nice,” she told him, “But it still needs to be broken in, wouldn’t you agree?”

“More than anything,” Claude said, his tone solemn but his eyes twinkling with mischief. With a wink he grabbed her by the waist and tossed her onto the bed. If anyone had been around, they would have heard a very unseemly yelp escape the mouth of the Queen of Fodlan.

But luckily, they were truly alone.

“Claude!” Byleth cried, flustered and red from the action. He laughed at her expression, warm and bright in a way that made her momentary ire melt away under a wave of love for the man before her. 

The man that loved her back.

The man that would one day be her husband.

Claude must have noticed the change in expression, as his own softened in turn as he sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to tuck a stray hair behind her ear.

“Are you sure you want to do this now?” He asked her, gentle and kind. “We can wait. Wait until I’m back and don’t have to leave as soon as we’re done.”

“Claude,” Byleth nuzzled into his hand, smiling softly at him, “I appreciate the offer, I really do. But if you don’t get over here right now then I promise you a divorce before we’re even wed, do you understand?”

Byleth paused.

“Unless, of course, you’d rather wait.” She hurried to say, her voice growing softer and a little shy. “Because if that’s the case then know that I’ll gladly wait, too.”

Claude chuckled and crawled fully onto the bed, settling himself over Byleth, caging her body between his arms and legs as he leaned down to kiss her once more.

“I think that you’ll find,” he teased, grinding his hips down against hers, the growing hardness of him moving satisfyingly against her soft belly, “That I have no objections to doing this now.”

“Good.” Byleth said, bringing him in for a kiss.

Their kisses did not stay chaste for long, and soon Claude began to drag his mouth against her jaw, her neck, her collarbone, biting and lapping his tongue against skin in motions that made her gasp and arch into him. She wound a hand into his hair, the other reaching behind her to grasp at her pillow as his devious mouth landed on her breasts, aching with need. 

She cried out as he latched onto a nipple, his mouth a searing brand against the delicate skin, suckling at it like a man starved. He gave it a delicate tug between his teeth and she moaned, loud and high as the junction of her thighs grew slippery with the excitement that pooled in her belly. Pleased with her response, he continued his assault on her nipple until it was red and puffy from abuse, before turning to shower the other with the same attention. Byleth’s breathing came fast and hard as he worshipped at her breast, a man on a mission.

One of his hands rose from the bed to tease at her belly button, his blunt nails scraping across her skin in circles, her heightened sensitivity making the simple touch turn into shocks of lightning that tore through her, arching her back and clenching her toes as he teased lower and lower towards where she craved him. 

He let go of her nipple, admiring his work that had left them puffy and swollen and shiny with spit. Looking up, he met her eyes and held them as bent down to press a kiss to her sternum, then her belly button, and then finally he settled himself at the end of the bed, gazing up at her adoringly between her thighs.

His mouth landed on her, hot and wet, and she keened, her hands flying up to play with her nipples in his stead. She grasped her breasts in her hands, her breath heaving in her chest as he mouthed hungrily at her clit, his eyes never leaving hers.

She threw her head back as he licked against her lower lips, unable to hold back any more as he feasted upon her, his tongue and lips and teeth teasing at her until her hips writhed beneath him.

“Please, Claude,” she begged, “No more teasing.”

Claude said nothing, simply moving to recapture her clit in his beautiful mouth as he slowly, torturously slid a single finger into her. She cried out just as he moaned around her, clenching herself around his digit desperately, chasing after the edge she could sense so close by. Slowly he began to pump it in and out of her, toying with her and stretching her to fit him as he teased her closer and closer until words escaped her mind and the only thing she could do was cry for him, the tightness in her belly threatening to explode at any moment.

A second finger slipped in, then a third, and Byleth suddenly remembered how to speak again.

“Claude,” she cried, her voice thick and coarse, “Please.” Over and over she repeated her mantra, his name spilling from her lips as he prepared her to take him. Finally, finally, finally he slipped his hand free from her, letting her clench around nothing for a moment as he slid his finger into her mouth, moaning lowly at the taste of them.

He repositioned himself over her, lining himself up with her entrance, sliding himself through the spilling wetness from between her thighs a few times before pressing the tip against her.

“I love you.” He said.

“I love you.” She said.

Claude slid in, slowly, letting her adjust to the sudden burning heat of him filling her. She gasped, tossing her head back as he slid slowly in, crying out as he brushed against that most sensitive spot inside of her as he bottomed out, his own low cry muffled in the crook of her neck as he leaned in close to her, pressing their chests together. He gave her a moment to adjust to him.

“Go,” she gasped, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck, holding him close. He nodded, pressing a kiss to the column of her neck as he slid out of her, then in once more. The motion of it made her cry out, digging her nails into his broad shoulders as he set a pace, quick and steady, thrusting in and out of her like a man possessed. He chased his pleasure within her, reaching a hand down to flick and rub at her clit as he pushed them to the edge.

Byleth came with a sob, her vision blanking out for a moment as the knot that had been building within her released, Claude’s own climax not far behind. He fell onto the bed next to her, the two of them catching their breath as his spend cooled between her thighs.

Knowing she would be sore and sticky in the morning but not quite caring, she rolled onto her side, reaching out to cling onto him as exhaustion began to creep over her. He would be gone when she woke, she knew that, so she held him close, breathing in the smell of him and sweat and sex and commiting to memory for the many long, lonely nights ahead of her.

“You have two months,” she told him, as her eyes fluttered shut. “Two months to finish your business before I come after you. Don’t be late.”

And with that, Byleth fell into the most restful sleep she had had in many months.

——

The cool press of metal against her finger was distracting at the best of times, but now the feeling of it against her skin was downright sinful. It didn’t help, of course, that the very man who gave it to her was now staring up at her from on his knees, crouched before her in front of the combined armies of Fodlan and Almyra, the diadem of the Almyran King gracing his brow. He winked at her and pressed one last kiss to her knuckles before rising to his feet. 

“You were almost late.” She told him, a soft smile making its way across her face unbidden. “Two months tomorrow, Claude. That’s very stressful for a woman, you know.”

“I think,” Claude said, with a dashing smile that promised nothing but trouble, “I can find a way to make it up to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this goofy lil fic of mine! Stay tuned for the last day of NSFW week tomorrow, when I will be posting the sequel to my mafia AU [(which can be read here)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414568) so please look forward to that, and the return of AMD next Friday!

**Author's Note:**

> Go give me a follow over at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tzubakis) for fic updates and cryptic bullshittery


End file.
